Amor para uma vida inteira
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Rosette recebeu a chance de voltar a vida por apenas um dia. O que ela poderia fazer em tão pouco tempo? Leiam e confiram.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor sagrado **

Por KaylaArmilas

Prólogo – Ó senhor, escute as minhas preces

Após os eventos de varias batalhas entre os "pecadores" e os agentes de magdala, finalmente parece ter chegado ao fim. Tantas mortes foram necessárias para chegar a este ponto? A organização magdala procurou por noticias dos responsáveis por isso, Chrno e Rosette durante seis incontáveis meses, sem nem ao menos encontrar alguma pista do paradeiro de seus salvadores. Mas hoje suas buscas cessaram-se. O pastor encontrou os dois sentados em um banco de um casebre. Seus corpos não tinham mais vida. As lagrimas de todos desciam em suas faces. A mensageira de Fátima mesmo aos prantos, começa a cantar uma canção de louvor a alma dos dois.

Seis meses atrás

- Conseguimos, Chrno. Acabamos com as ambições de Aion...

- Mas a que preço, Rosette? Estou muito ferido,e para você resta pouco tempo de vida.

- Eu não pretendo lastimar pelo destino que Ele me reservou... Vamos tentar aproveitar o resto de vida juntos, em um lugar calmo, e quando a morte vier, eu a receberei de braços abertos.

- Rosette... eu queria poder encontrar uma solução pra isso... Não quero que você morra!!

Rosette secava as lágrimas dos olhos de Chrno, mas não adiantava, elas teimavam a cair novamente e molhavam seu rosto. Logo, as lágrimas dos dois se misturavam. Aquele era um momento de muito sofrimento para ambos. Chrno levantasse com uma certa dificuldade, pegando os chifres, os seus próprios, e os de Aion, guardando-os. Volta-se para Rosette, e a erguendo nos braços. Seu corpo doía, mas devia levá-la para o lugar onde passaria o pouco tempo restante cuidando um do outro. Este gesto poderia ser considerado por outros como um ato de redenção, no entanto não era isso que se passava pela mente do jovem demônio. Por longas horas, Chrno a levou em direção ao sol poente, e ao chegar próximo ao túmulo de Madalena, colhem flores as depositando sobre o túmulo. Ele pega os chifres de Aion e deposita em um mural.

- Eu não fui forte o suficiente para te salvar das ambições de Aion, Madalena... Não fui forte o suficiente para impedir que Rosette também se tornasse uma vitima dele. Eu sou um demônio fraco que não deveria existir...

- Não diga isso, Chrno. Você sempre me salvou dos perigos, me ensinou algo que lhe sou muito grata. Ensinou-me a amar... – ela fitou-o com uma grande doçura e depois beijou-o – Madalena deve estar feliz por você ter conseguido fazer justiça.

Chrno a pega nos braços e continua sua jornada. Dois dias e duas noites para encontrar o lugar ideal para viverem. Ele trabalhou duro para deixar o local o mais confortável possível para que Rosette pudesse ter um bom descanso. Ela até queria ajudá-lo, teimando como sempre em fazer as coisas sem ter condições físicas pra fazer, mas Chrno não deixava. Ele preparou um grande banquete para duas pessoas, e serviu a mesa.

- Chrno? Vai ficar apenas olhando a comida? Deveria comer. Pois está uma delicia.

- Obrigado... Não estou com fome.

- Chrno!! Você deve comer. Precisa comer para recuperar suas forças. Você tem se dedicado tanto em cuidar de mim mesmo com esses ferimentos.

Chrno percebeu um ar de tristeza nessas palavras. Ela deixava transparecer que se sentia mal por ter dado tanto trabalho a ele. Para poder ver um sorriso novamente no rosto de Rosette, ele come a comida com satisfação. Realmente, Rosette sorriu feliz ao ver ele comendo, e feliz também de poder estar ao lado dele. Ao terminar, ele a leva até a cama e faz menção em deixar o quarto, todavia...

- Chrno, deite aqui comigo. Quando você está distante eu me sinto solitária.

Ele atendeu ao seu pedido e deitou-se ao seu lado. Deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite e acariciou seus cabelos até que Rosette pegasse no sono, e quando ele imaginou que ela já adormecera, deixou as lágrimas molharem seu rosto mais uma vez. Rosette estava acordada, mas achou melhor deixar ele derramar essas lágrimas para desabafar. Era o que ela desejava fazer também, mas deveria se mostrar forte para que ele tirasse forças dali para se recuperar. Se ela não podia mais continuar viva, que ao menos o seu ser amado continuasse vivendo. Os meses se passaram, e embora Rosette tentasse mostrar que ainda tinha energia, estava na cara que ela estava fraquejando cada vez mais. Chrno foi até a sombra de uma árvore na colina com um embrulho na mão e ajoelha-se retirando o objeto do tal embrulho fitando o crucifixo fixamente.

- Deus todo poderoso, o que eu pretendo fazer pode ser um sacrilégio para a visão de todos, mas mesmo assim irei fazer. Posso ser um demônio, mas amo muito ela para deixar que ela parta sem ao menos fazer este apelo... Eu imploro, ó Deus, seja misericordioso com Rosette. Ela está sendo fiel aos seus propósitos sem nunca questionar. Mesmo quando seu irmão foi levado, ela tomou uma difícil decisão sem pestanejar. Qualquer humano pensaria em si primeiro, mas não a Rosette, ela sempre pensa nos outros. Eu tenho certeza que ela está pensando em mim agora, um ser que não merecia nem ao menos um voto de confiança depois do que fiz no Pandemonium... Deus, se for preciso para Rosette continuar viva a seu serviço eu tenha que dar a minha vida, eu o farei com toda vontade. Daria a minha vida mesmo que fosse da forma mais dolorosa... por favor, atenda o pedido desse demônio que humildemente implora...

Em um lugar próximo Rosette escuta tudo com lágrimas em seus olhos. Ambos estavam sofrendo com a futura separação que a cada minuto ficava mais próxima, mas nada podiam fazer, esse era o desejo de Deus. Ela volta para a cabana e sentasse na cadeira, esperando com suas preces, a volta de seu amado. Quando Chrno chega ela o chama para sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Logo o sol vai se pôr.. Será a ultima vez que poderemos ver esse espetáculo juntos, Chrno. Quero aproveitar até o ultimo minuto com você, e mais ninguém.

- Rosette, eu não quero que você se vá...

- Eu também não queria ir, meu amor. Mas minha missão aqui na terra acabou.

Rosette que olhava para o horizonte virou-se fitando fixamente os ferimentos de Chrno. Tocando o relógio da vida falou:

- Se eu romper o selo seus ferimentos irão sarar logo...

- Esses ferimentos são necessários para não esquecer o que passamos.

Os dois dão as mãos e beijam-se, e ficaram assim por um longo tempo. Quando Rosette começou sentir que faltava pouco, ela o abraça com sua última força derramando lágrimas diz:

- Foi muito bom te conhecer, Chrno... Não importa onde minha alma irá ficar, eu sempre continuarei te amando...

Rosette não o abraçava mais pois seu corpo já estava sem vida. Chrno chorou, gritando seu nome, mas nada adiantava.

- Por que, Deus? O que Rosette fez demais para merecer esse castigo? Por que você não se compadeceu com o nosso sofrimento? Por que não faz nada por aquela que fez tanto em seu nome? POR QUE??? POR QUE??? POR QUE??? ROSETTE!!!!! ROSETTEEEE!!!!!!!!

Chrno chorou por varias horas, e lamentava infinitas vezes pela morte daquela que fez dele um ser feliz por mais de quatro anos. Seu corpo não agüentando mais a dor de seus ferimentos, e a dor da perda, com o coração extremamente decepcionado com o Deus cruel que a levou sem ouvir o seu apelo, se entrega a morte também.

Dias atuais...

Poucos minutos após Chrno se deixar levar pela morte, Azmaria e o reverendo chegam no local. A mensageira de Fátima começa a cantar uma canção de louvor aos dois. Aos poucos os outros apóstolos vão chegando ao local, junto com as irmãs de Magdala. O anjo tenta compreender o que os apóstolos estavam fazendo, um circulo em torno dos dois. As irmãs de Magdala rezavam pela alma dos dois pedindo a Deus que fossem felizes. Azmaria continuava cantando com mais vontade, e suas asas apareceram, e logo as asas dos outros apóstolos começam a surgir. Um forte brilho envolve os apóstolos, Chrno e Rosette.

- Os apóstolos não tinham mais nenhum poder...

- Será que está acontecendo um milagre??!! Irmã Kathe?

Os olhos da irmã Kath se encheram de lagrimas, enquanto em voz baixa pedia por um milagre. Ela não respondeu a pergunta de Claire, mas torcia para que ela estivesse certa. Ninguém sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas todos estavam torcendo para que fosse algo bom.

Céu

- Onde estou??

- Vieste ao criador após a sua suplica. Pediste que o pecador Chrno pudesse continuar vivo. Que ele tivesse forças para continuar vivendo mesmo que você partisse, minha criança. Por que fez tal pedido?

- Por que eu o amo muito, e não quero que ele sofra mais. Ele já pagou muito caro por um passado que ele tentou ao longo dos anos se redimir.

- Como um ser que foi agraciado pelo senhor supremo pode amar um demônio sem coração?

- Isso não é verdade!!! Chrno tem um coração puro!!! Ele é capaz de amar como qualquer outro ser vivo!!! Chrno não queria mais lutar, pois acreditava que um dia o amor das pessoas se tornaria algo tão forte como o amor que ele sentia por mim, que não haveria mais ganância ou guerra.

- O pecador me pediu que poupasse a sua vida, mesmo que tivesse que levar a vida dele.

- Isso é uma prova de que ele tem um coração cheio de amor, e que merece misericórdia... Não me importa qual será meu fim, tudo o que eu quero é a felicidade de Chrno e todos os seres humanos que ele me ajudou a proteger.

- Como o pecador não viu resposta a suas preces, decidiu entregar-se a morte. – os olhos de Rosette arregalaram-se e uma lágrima solitária desceu por seu rosto - Diga-me, minha criança. O que você faria se por acaso pudesse voltar a vida por apenas um dia?

- Se fosse para poder pedir a Chrno que continuasse com sua vida, e ajudando Magdala a salvar pessoas das injustiças do mundo, eu gostaria de voltar a vida por apenas um dia. Mas não quero voltar e ver que nunca poderei ver pela ultima vez o sorriso em seu rosto. Não há mais razão de viver sem Chrno...

- Se você pudesse voltar no tempo, diria para você mesma que conhecer o demônio traria muito sofrimento para todos a sua volta?

- Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, diria a mim mesma que eu desse mais valor a todos a minha volta. Diria que o sofrimento que aconteceria jamais apagaria as boas lembranças dos momentos felizes que tivemos.

- Os demônios precisam de seus chifres para viver, minha criança. Nunca se esqueça disso... Espero que encontre o que procura em sua jornada, Rosette Cristhofer.

Rosette ficou sem entender o que o Senhor quis dizer, mas também não esperou muito pra perceber que algo estava acontecendo. Parecia que seu corpo estava caindo, e a luz branca que ofuscava sua visão começava a desaparecer. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e pôde ver alguns vultos com asas. Escutou risadas, choros e uma voz angelical cantando. Sim, agora ela tinha uma idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- CHRNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 1 – O relógio

Capítulo 1 – O relógio

- Chrno!!!!! Chrno!!!!! Chrno!!!!!

- Rosette, acalme-se!! Conceda-nos este momento de felicidade para serenar nossos corações sofridos. Pensamos que nunca mais a veríamos novamente.

- Onde está Chrno??? – perguntava Rosette procurando com os olhos, sem poder ver muita coisa devido a tantas pessoas querendo abraçá-la.

- Rosette!!!!!!!!! Rosette!!!!!!!!!!! Rosette!!!!!!!!!!!

Chrno gritava olhando para todos os lados procurando por Rosette, mas não conseguia encontrá-la por causa de todos os membros de Magdala que procuravam matar a saudade de seus amigos. Impacientes, Chrno pulou por cima das pessoas e Rosette também fez o mesmo. Apoiavam-se nos ombros das pessoas e pulavam adiante, se apoiando de ombro em ombro até que finalmente poderem avistar um ao outro. Quando se encontraram, se abraçaram e beijaram deixando as lagrimas rolando em seus rostos.

- Rosette!! Você é uma irmã!! Não pode fazer isso!! ROSETTE!! Você era uma santa!! – a Irmã Kathe tentava colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da jovem.

Nenhum dos dois quis escutar o que os outros diziam. Parecia que não existia nada a sua volta, somente eles dois. Tudo indicava que aqueles dois nunca iriam se separar, até que Rosette lembrou-se de algo essencial.

- Chrno!!! Você deve recolocar seus chifres para viver por mim e pela justiça. É tudo o que eu peço. Foi-me concedida apenas um dia de vida. Não quero desperdiçá-los com qualquer coisa e me esquecer de te pedir pra jurar isso pelo nosso amor.

- Rosette!! Eu não quero poder viver por toda a eternidade sem você. Eu já disse isso pra você... Quero poder lutar com você pela justiça como a gente tem feito por todos esses anos. Eu te amo tanto, Rosette!!! Se for para viver sem poder ter esse amor, sem ter você ao meu lado prefiro morrer.

- Não seja tão teimoso, Chrno. Essa é a sua única chance, e eu estou te implorando para que faça isso por mim e pelo amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

- Se for para viver sem poder ter esse amor, sem ter você ao meu lado prefiro morrer, porque só terei uma boa vida se você puder desfrutá-la comigo.

Elder que estava próximo dos dois sentiu um grande pesar ao ver aquele jovem casais tão apaixonados, e ao mesmo tempo tão preocupas com coisas que não só dizia respeito a eles, como também a toda a humanidade. Eles teriam apenas um dia juntos. O que se pode fazer em apenas um dia? Essa era uma pergunta que assolava a mente não só de Elder, como a de todos os presentes.

- Sei o quanto todos tem vontade de poder ficar ao lado de Rosette e Chrno, mas devemos deixá-los a sós. O tempo deles é tão curto.

Todos obedecem à irmã Kathe mesmo um pouco contrariados, mas tinha que ser assim. Aqueles dois realmente precisavam de um tempo só para eles. No entanto Elder ficou parado no lugar onde estava e chama pelos dois.

- Rosette, eu posso pegar o seu relógio?

- Oras, mas pra que você o quer?

- Gostaria de poder fazer um estudo profundo sobre ele. Ficarei muito grato se puder deixá-lo comigo.

- Tudo bem, Rosette. Para onde vamos não precisaremos dele mesmo.

Rosette entrega o relógio a Elder com um olhar sério, e ao mesmo tempo angustiado pois aquele objeto tinha uma representação muito importante em sua vida. Foi depois do pacto que fez com Chrno que passou bons e maus momentos. No entanto, como sempre ela muda da água para o vinho num instante dizendo:

- Está certo, velho! Mas vê lá se não o quebra, viu? Ele é uma lembrança muito importante da minha vida...

Elder assentiu com a cabeça, pois sabia que aquele objeto de uma certa forma foi o responsável por tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela. No momento em que os dois já estavam partindo, Elder chama Chrno:

- Chrno, não diga nada a Rosette ainda, mas acho que darei um grande presente para vocês. Mas é essencial que você me encontre no laboratório daqui a 12 horas em ponto. Por favor, compareça!! É algo muito importante pra todos nós. Principalmente para vocês dois.

- Ok! Estarei lá sem falta. Eu e Rosette vamos passear um pouco pela cidade. Temos que tentar aproveitar o máximo possível.

Os três se cumprimentam e depois tomam rumos diferentes. Elder estava muito pensativo quando ao que pretendia fazer.

- O que o velho queria com você? Provavelmente deve ser mais um daqueles testes malucos dele.

- Não sei o que era. Ele só me pediu para aparecer no laboratório dele.

- Deve ser alguma munição nova para Organização Magdala. Não deveríamos perder nosso tempo com isso.

Depois de varias horas aproveitando o rio, passeio e um piquenique, Chrno sugeriu que Rosette fosse conversar com Claire e as outras. A contragosto aceitou, mas com um pensamento em mente: "Talvez agora eu consiga estar mais próxima de Deus com minhas orações, e assim, possa por um pouco de juízo em Chrno. Não aceitarei morrer até que ele reponha seus chifres".

Chrno chega ao laboratório de Elder, um pouco adiantado, porém em boa hora, pois Elder acabara de terminar um invento, e era relacionado ao relógio do tempo.

- Durante nossa união com os demônios, o Duque Delfor me deu algumas instruções caso ele não resistisse à batalha contra Aion.

- Instruções? Do que se trata, e por que precisa do relógio de Rosette?

- Explicarei nos mínimos detalhes depois. Tudo o que posso dizer agora é que se por acaso der certo, você e Rosette poderão envelhecer juntos.

- Mas isso é impossível, Elder. Eu sou um demônio, e não pretendo recolocar meus chifres. Sem eles só posso viver por meio de um contratante, ou fazendo os humanos se sacrificarem por mim... Não quero voltar a ser o que eu era antes dessa batalha, nem muito menos cometer as mesmas atrocidades de Aion.

- Você é um demônio diferente dos demais, Chrno. Assim como existem pessoas que prejudicam o próximo para tirar proveito de uma situação, os demônios também são assim. Só que você... você tem coração.

- De que adianta esse coração que vocês tanto falam, se nem posso entregar de volta o tempo de vida que tomei de Rosette? Eu fui muito mesquinho ao procurar por algo que não era reservado a mim... De que adiantou a minha liberdade, Elder?

- Chrno, se tudo der certo, poderemos discutir sobre isso amanhã. O que importa agora é saber se Rosette estaria disposta a perder a proteção do Céu para viver entre nós.

- Mas isso não é justo, Elder. Rosette lutou tanto por Deus, dando até a sua vida como sacrifício, e agora você quer que ela jogue tudo isso pro alto como se não fosse nada.

- Essa é uma decisão que só cabe a Rosette decidir, Chrno. Converse logo sobre este assunto, e me encontre no Parque onde vocês enfrentaram Aion .

Poucas horas mais tarde, na pequena cabana onde passaram seus últimos dias na terra:

Chrno e Rosette estavam dentro da cabana preparando o jantar. Cada um fazia sua parte, procurando ser perfeito. A comida realmente estava cheirando muito bem.

- Chrno... você ainda não me contou porque me trouxe praticamente arrastada. O que está acontecendo que te deixou nessa aflição toda? Tem alguma coisa haver com o chamado de Elder?

- É toda essa situação... Temos apenas algumas horas juntos e logo você vai...

- Chrno, quando abrimos nossos olhos novamente, já sabíamos dessa questão. Nós dois só voltamos à vida para que eu pudesse te convencer a recolocar seus chifres.

Chrno fica pensativo sobre o que acabara de escutar. Tinha certeza que do jeito que ela era teimosa, insistiria neste assunto até seu último minuto de vida. Ficou pensativo também se devia contar o que Elder estava planejando. Como o velho havia dito, essa decisão deveria ser tomada por Rosette, e não por ele. Então enchendo seu peito de ar, conseguiu adquirir forças para entrar naquele assunto delicado:

- Rosette, você seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para viver sempre ao meu lado, e lutando contra a injustiça no mundo? Seria capaz de até mesmo violar uma lei divina pra pudermos lutar contra os demônios remanescentes que ousam subir e espalhar a desgraça no mundo?

- E-eu não sei...

- Rosette, se o que estou querendo propor a você der realmente certo, seremos capazes de envelhecer juntos.

- Isso é possível mesmo??!!

- Eu e o Elder não temos certeza, mas se isso for possível, é provável que quando você morrer, não voltará para o lugar onde esteve. Estaria disposta a arriscar tanto assim?

- Quando eu morri, não pude ficar ao seu lado quando você partiu também... Se a gente puder ter uma chance de envelhecer juntos, eu quero tentar seja qual for o preço que pagarei por isso...

- Tem certeza? É uma ida sem volta.

- Para estar com você, tudo é válido.

- Então vamos. Elder nos espera.

Continua...

* * *

Bem pessoal, eu demorei muito para voltar a dar atenção a esta fic. Espero que essa súbita inspiração da semana de niver prorrogue por um bom tempo dessa vez. Tenho tantas atualizações para fazer que nem sei por onde começar. Falando em semana de niver e atualizações, gostaria de deixar todos avisados que pretendo fazer uma atualização por dia durante uma semana.

Obrigada a todos por terem lido e a todos que comentaram. E me desculpem pela demora.

Até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
